towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Logbuch des Suchtrupps
Prolog Takanuva lief langsam . Er war immer noch erschöpft von der langen Reise und musste sich erholen, bevor er sich weiter auf den Weg nach Voya Nui machte, um Brutaka zu finden - den Einzigen, der ihm dabei helfen konnte wieder den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Universum zu finden. Seine Begegnung mit Toa Jadekaiser war einige Tage vorher gewesen und seitdem war er nur gelaufen, da seine Kraft zum fliegen nicht mehr ausgereicht hatte. Er musste die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erst richtig verarbeiten. Brutaka war nirgends zu finden und er hatte sein alternatives Ego kennen gelernt. Es war seltsam mit sich selbst zu sprechen, vor allem wenn der gegenüber nicht wusste, dass er ebenfalls mit sich selbst sprach. In diesen Gedanken verloren merkte Takanuva nicht, dass er auf zwei Gestalten zulief. Eine der beiden räusperte sich, wodurch Takanuva merkte, dass die beiden schon fast vor ihm standen. "Achtest du gar nicht auf deine Umgebung?" fragte eine der beiden Gestalten. "Wie bitte? Nein, ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken." erwiderte Takanuva. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es sich bei den zwei Fremden um zwei Toa handelte, deren Rüstungen sich sehr ähnlich sahen. "Kann ich euch bei irgend etwas helfen?" fragte der Toa des Zwielichts. Die beiden sahen den etwas zu groß geratenen Toa skeptisch an. "Er hatte also recht..." sagte der Toa mit der etwas helleren Maske, Bima. "Jap, dieser Toa kommt definitiv nicht aus diesem Universum." "Das sieht man allein schon an dieser grotesk verunstalteten Kanohi Avohkii. Und dabei weiß doch jeder, dass Teridax die Avohkii nördlich von Odina auf einer Insel versteckt hat." erwiderte Krakua. Bima lächelte. "Takanuva, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich einen Weg kenne dich in dein Universum zurück zu bringen?" fragte Krakua mit mystischer Stimme. "Du musst mir nicht antworten. Selbst ohne meine Suletu einzusetzen merke ich, wie deine Gedanken verrückt spielen." "Woher..." "... kennst du meinen Namen?" frage Krakua. "Das hier ist nicht dein Universum und deshalb hast du auch keine Ahnung wie viel Einfluss eine kleine Organisation auf den Lauf der Dinge haben kann." erklärte der Toa des Schalls. Takanuva starrte die beiden Toa ungläubig an. "Jaja, du fragst dich, wie ich dich nach Hause bringen kann. Ohne lange drum herum zu reden, sage ich es dir: ich kenne Brutaka und ich weiß wo er ist und ich kann dich zu ihm bringen." "Aber?" fragte der Toa des Lichts. "Aber dafür musst du unserem Universum einen kleinen Dienst erweisen. Wir wissen zwar, wo die Maske des Lichts ungefähr versteckt wurde, aber nur du bist in der Lage sie zu orten, indem du eine Verbindung zu ihr aufbaust. Du musst den Toa Hagah helfen die Maske zu finden und du musst sie dem bestimmten Träger überreichen - deinem alternativen Ich." erklärte Bima. "Und wie finde ich die Toa Hagah?" fragte Takanuva entschlossen. Bima schnippte mit den Fingern und aus dem Nichts tauchte eine imposante Gestalt auf. Es war ein gewaltig großes Mitglied von Botars Spezies. Bima und Krakua starrten in den Himmel und begannen zu lächeln. "Die Wintersonnenwende ist hier." sagte Bima während sich der Himmel komplett verdunkelte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden dann war das ganze Spektakel wieder beendet. Das Wesen packte Takanuva an beiden Schultern und nur einen Moment später befanden sich die beiden auf Destral, genau vor den sechs Toa Hagah, die vor den Splittern des zerstörten Käfigs aus Idekradermis standen. "Und wir beide?" fragte Bima seinen Partner. "Wir erfüllen unseren nächsten Auftrag." antwortete Krakua und lächelte. Kapitel 1: Metru Nui? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso wir unbedingt Nachts durch diese unsicheren Gewässer fahren müssen." sagte Krakua leise. Bima presste seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund, um Krakua Stille zu signalisieren. "Ich sage es ja nur, wenn Helryx unbedingt will, dass wir die Toa Mata erwecken, dann hätte sich uns auch losschicken können, wenn es hell ist und wir nicht gefahr laufen in diesen Gewässern gefressen zu werden." sagte Krakua und verschränkte die Arme. Bima stand an der Reling des kleinen Schiffs, auf dem er mit Krakua in Richtung Metru Nui fuhr. "Wir werden schon nicht von der Kreatur erwischt, wenn wir uns nur ruhig verhalten. Helryx hat uns Nachts losgeschickt, damit wir nicht bemerkt werden, wenn wir in Metru Nui ankommen und zur großen Barriere gehen." erklärte Bima, während er seine Augen wachsam auf die Wasseroberfläche richtete. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten die beiden Toa mit Schweigen. Sie waren schon seit zwei Tagen in ihrem Boot unterwegs und mussten bald den Hafen von Metru Nui erreichen. "Dort... sind das die glänzenden Augen des Kr..." wollte Krakua fragen, doch er wurde von Bima unterbrochen. "Nein, das sind die Lichter des Hafens von Metru Nui..." stotterte Bima und sah seinen Toa-Bruder verwundert an. "Metru Nui ist die am dichtesten Bevölkerte Stadt nördlich des Südlichen Kontinents... warum leuchten nur drei Lampen am Hafen... dieser müsste um diese Zeit noch voll beleuchtet sein und außerdem müssten wir Handelsschiffe sehen, die hier ein- und ausfahren. Hier stimmt etwas nicht..." stellte Bima fest. Krakua stand auf und setzte seine Elementarkräfte über den Schall ein, um zu sehen, ob er etwas hören konnte. "Du hast recht!" sagte Krakua entschlossen und stellte sich zum Antriebsmotor des Schiffes. "Was ist denn los? Was hast du gehört?" fragte Bima. "Nichts, absolut nichts... ich dachte schon, dass meine Elementarkräfte aufgebraucht sind, doch dann habe ich genauer hingehört... ich habe einen dumpfen Schrei gehört... es war kein gewöhnlicher Schrei... kein Schrei der Angst... es war ein Schrei, der... der aus purer Bosheit bestand. Irgendetwas ist dort auf der Insel..." sagte Krakua. "Aber wir können uns nicht darum kümmern, wir haben einen Auftrag." sagte Bima. "Du hast recht, wir hätten auch gar keine Chance gegen diesen Eindringling, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen uns auf unseren Auftrag konzentrieren und danach sehen wir weiter, wie wir der Stadt helfen können. Es wird jawohl nicht so schwer sein, sechs Toa-Steine in den Kini-Nui zu stecken, damit wir die Toa Mata rufen können." sagte Krakua. "Das Problem wird vielleicht, diese Toa-Steine zu finden..." sagte Bima. "Helryx hat mir gesagt, dass diese anscheinend sehr gut versteckt worden sind." "Wieso versteckt jemand die Toa-Steine, die wir brauchen? Warum will man uns unsere Mission unnötig schwer machen?" fragte Krakua. "Die Steine wurden direkt nach dem Großen Krieg von Axonn, Nion und Brutaka auf Mata Nui versteckt und da die Insel ja Teil des Schlachtfeldes des großen Krieges war, wurden die Toa-Steine so gut versteckt, damit niemand sie finden konnte, außer er sollte sie finden." erklärte Bima. "Und wieso sagten sie uns nicht, wo sie sind?" fragte Krakua. "Sie wissen es selbst nicht mehr, ihre Erinnerungen an die Aufenthaltsorte der Toa-Steine wurden gelöscht, damit niemand es herausfinden konnte." erklärte Bima. Krakua verdrehte die Augen, er verstand nicht, wieso die Organisation, für die die beiden arbeiteten, alles unnötig kompliziert machen musste. Er schaltete den Motor an und benutzte seine Elementarkräfte, um die Geräusche, die von dem Motor ausgingen, aufzusaugen und auf diese Art und Weise unentdeckt zu bleiben. Bima zeigte in die Richtung, in die Krakua das Schiff steuern musste und schließlich erreichten sie eine große Felswand. Bima griff in seinen Rückenbehälter und holte zwei Kletterhaken heraus, das gleiche tat Krakua und die beiden begannen zu klettern. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Plattform, auf der sie einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Inselstadt Metru Nui hatten. "Es zu sehen ist noch viel schlimmer, als es zu hören..." sagte Krakua, der schockiert auf die Stadt blickte. Die Stadt sah zerstört aus. Viele der Gebäude waren stark beschädigt, einige sogar zerfallen und vereinzelt brannten diese Ruinen noch. Es war kein einziger Matoraner auf den Straßen zu sehen. Plötzlich erschrak Bima, denn eine kalte Klinge drückte sich an seine Kehle. "Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragte eine unbekannte Stimme. "Wir haben niemanden gefunden." sagte Krakua, der seine Hände in die Luft hob, damit der Fremde sah, dass er keine Waffe bei sich trug. "Bitte, lass meinen Freund frei und wir erklären dir, was wir hier machen." fuhr der Toa des Schalls fort. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass der Fremde, der Bima bedrohte, ein Toa des Eises war. "Bruder, wir kämpfen doch für die gleiche Seite." "Ich habe keine Brüder mehr. Er hat sie sich alle geholt. Alle bis auf mich, meine Toa-Schwester und unseren Turaga Dume." sagte der Toa des Eises, während er seine Klinge noch fester an Bimas Kehle drückte. "Seitdem die Schattenplage angefangen hat, kann ich keinem mehr vertrauen. Siehst du, wie demoliert meine Rüstung ist? Das war mein bester Freund. Er sah zwar noch gleich aus, doch ich habe ihn nicht wiedererkannt, nachdem er zu einem von ihnen geworden ist." sagte der Toa des Eises, dessen Name Nuju war. "Hör zu..." sagte Krakua. Bima erkannte den Code sofort und wusste, was Krakua vorhatte. Der Toa des Schalls schoss einen gerichteten Strahl aus Schallwellen direkt auf die Maske von Nuju. Der Schall breitete sich nicht aus, denn Krakua lenkte ihn direkt in Nujus Ohren. Überwältigt von dem lauten Geräusch, das außer ihm niemand hören konnte, fiel der Toa fast in Ohnmacht. Bima benutzte diese Situation, um sich aus Nujus Griff zu befreien und ihn zurück zu stoßen. Nuju presste seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf, denn der Schall tat ihm im Kopf weh. Er konnte nichts mehr hören. Bima und Krakua flüchteten. "Wird er jetzt taub?" fragte Bima. "Nein, sein Kopf wird einige Tage weh tun, doch taub wird er nicht... nun ja schon, aber nur vorübergehend." sagte Krakua. Bima sah ihn an und begann zu kichern. Kapitel 2: Die Kuppel Die beiden erreichten eine Höhle und betraten sie. Es war schwer, sich darin zurecht zu finden, da große Teile der Höhle eingestürzt waren. "Sieht so aus, als wäre das Teridax' Versteck gewesen. Die Malereien auf der Wand und die Utensilien, die hier überall zerbrochen auf dem Boden liegen, lassen darauf schließen..." Sagte Krakua zu Bima. Die beiden betraten das Versteck und sahen sich um. Als sie in dem Versteck waren überkam sie ein kalter Schauder, sie wussten zwar, dass Teridax nicht in der Nähe war, aber sie hatten trotzdem das Gefühl als könnte er plötzlich hinter ihnen stehen. Die beiden Toa warfen ihre Bedenken in den Wind und fanden schon bald einen kleinen Spalt in einem der zertrümmerten Felsen. "Das sieht anders aus..." sagte Krakua, während er den Spalt ansah. "Das ist eine Wand... eine Wand des Tunnels, der innerhalb der großen Barriere liegt. Dieser Spalt ist gerade so groß, dass ein Toa oder Makuta durchpassen würde. Ein Vortixx würde hier vergeblich versuchen, sich durchzuquetschen..." sagte Bima und tastete den Spalt mit seinen Händen ab. "Dieser Spalt entstand nicht durch natürliche Umstände, dafür sind die Kanten zu glatt. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als hätte man den Stein aufgeschnitten, aber wer, außer einem Toa des Steins, schafft soetwas?" fragte Bima. "Vielleicht finden wir es auf der anderen Seite heraus, denn wer auch immer diesen Spalt erschaffen hat, er wandelt jetzt dort oben auf Mata Nui und sucht vielleicht nach den Toa-Steinen, die wir suchen sollen!" sagte Krakua und begann sich durch den Spalt zu quetschen. Bima verzichtete darauf, einen Kommentar abzugeben, doch im inneren dachte er sich: Es sei denn, dass jemand diesen Spalt geschaffen hat, um von Mata Nui zu verschwinden "Siehst du etwas?" fragte Bima, nachdem Krakua ganz in dem Spalt verschwunden war. "Nein, es ist komplett dunkel hier drin, hast du einen Leuchtstein dabei? Den könnten wir hier nämlich sehr gut gebrauchen. Das hier ist eine Art Tunnel, er ist ziemlich eng und ich sehe kein Ende, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Tunnel noch nicht lange hier ist. Die Staubschicht auf den Steinen ist viel zu dünn und wenn dieser Tunnel schon seit Jahren existieren sollte, dann sollte hier wenigstens etwas gewachsen sein, aber dieser Tunnel sieht ganz frisch aus, er riecht auch noch nach aufgewühltem Geröll." antwortete Krakua, während er sich weiter voran tastete. Bima hatte keinen Leuchtstein, aber er kletterte trotzdem durch den Spalt und folgte seinem Toa-Bruder. Sie wussten nicht, wohin dieser Tunnel führte, doch sie folgten ihm dennoch. Die beiden wussten nicht wie lange sie durch den Tunnel krochen, doch es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor. Gerade als Krakua die Hoffnung aufgeben und umkehren wollte, sah er einen kleinen Punkt in der Ferne. "Ich sehe den Ausgang!" schrie Krakua und begann schneller zu kriechen. * * * Bima sah sich verwundert um. Seit einer halben Stunde liefen die beiden in die Richtung, in der eine große Kuppel stand. Sie mussten nur noch einen Hügel überqueren und sie hätten ihn erreicht. "Helryx hat mir erzählt, dass hier ein Großer Krieg stattfand und zwar erst vor ein paar Wochen... wieso sehe ich hier dann keine Spur von Verwüstung? Dieser Ort sieht einfach nur aus wie eine verlassene Insel. Okay, hier und Dort steht ein abgebrannter oder umgeknickter Baum und die Wiese hier könnte auch etwas grüner sein, aber ich sehe keine Rüstungsfragmente, Waffen oder sonstige Kriegsutensilien... als hätte jemand hier aufgeräumt..." sagte Bima. "Umso besser, dann müssen wir das nicht tun. Wir haben sowieso etwas besseres zu tun, als die Landschaft zu begutachten, also würdest du dich bitte auf die Mission konzentrieren? Wir müssen sechs leuchtende Steine finden, das dürfte jawohl nicht so schwer sein." erwiderte Krakua. "Wir haben die Kuppel fast erreicht, darunter soll sich ein gefährlicher Vulkan befinden, der anscheinend über eine gewisse Art Intelligenz verfügt..." sagte Bima. "Intelligente Vulkane? Was kommt als nächstes? Akilini spielende Artakha-Bullen? Wenn dieser Vulkan so gefährlich ist, werden die Toa-Steine bestimmt dort versteckt worden sein, damit jeder, der nach ihnen sucht unter Garantie getötet wird..." sagte Krakua. Bima sah seinen Toa-Bruder skeptisch an. "Was denn? Ein gefährlicher Vulkan ist doch der beste Schutz gegen so wertvolle Gegenstände, oder?" "Und wie kommen wir jetzt in diese Kuppel rein? Sie besteht immerhin aus solider Protodermis uns zu zweit können wir sie nicht zerstören." stellte Bima fest. Krakua sah Bima fragend an, er wusste selbst nicht, wie sie in die Kuppel eindringen konnten, doch plötzlich begann die Erde leicht zu vibrieren. Die beiden griffen zu ihren Waffen und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, um eventuelle Angriffe sofort zu erkennen, doch sie wurden nicht angegriffen. Sie hörten ein zischendes Geräusch und sahen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Sie sahen, wie sich eine ätzende grüne Flüssigkeit durch die Protodermis fraß und somit ein Loch in der Kuppel entstand, als das Loch groß genug war, dass drei Toa durch passten, verschwand die Säure wieder. "Das nenne ich mal einen Willkommensgruß..." sagte Krakua und starrte auf das Loch. "Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich diesem vertrauen soll." sagte Bima. Krakua zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf das Loch zu. "Du willst dort doch nicht rein, oder?" fragte Bima. Krakua zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und lächelte. Er nahm einen kleinen Anlauf und sprang durch das Loch. Bima rannte ihm sofort hinterher, doch als er durch das Loch sprang, wurde er von Krakua zurück gehalten. "Pass auf!" sagte der Toa des Schalls und hielt Bima an der Schulter fest. Erst jetzt gewöhnten sich Bimas Augen an die Dunkelheit und er erkannte, dass er in eine tiefe Schlucht gefallen wäre, wenn Krakua ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte. "Zum Glück bin ich auf dieser Brücke hier gelandet." sagte Krakua und zeigte auf eine Brücke, die über die Schlucht führte. Die beiden Toa gingen vorsichtig auf die Brücke, um zu testen, ob sie ihr Gewicht überhaupt trug, doch die Brücke war sehr stabil. Sie gingen weiter und erreichten bald das Ende der Brücke, wo ein steiler Treppenaufgang begann. "Sieh dir das an..." sagte Bima und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Krakua konnte nur ein paar große Umrisse erkennen, doch das reichte, um zu erkennen, was Bima so beeindruckte. Es war eine gewaltige Festung, eine Festung, die sogar noch größer war als die Festung von Destral. "... das muss die Festung von Tuyet gewesen sein, Helryx hat mir davon erzählt. Und falls meine Vermutung zutrifft, dann haben wir den Vulkan schon erreicht." "Ach ja, und wo ist er?" fragte Krakua überrascht. "Die Festung wurde um ihn herum gebaut." antwortete Bima. Krakua lief die Treppe noch weiter hinauf, bis er oben angekommen war. "Sie hat sich mit dieser Festung aber viel Mühe gemacht..." sagte Krakua, während er sich die Statuen ansah, die an beiden Seiten der Treppe angebracht waren. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter einer der Statuen und lächelte Bima an. "Der sieht aus wie du." sagte er lachend, als er auf das abscheuliche Gesicht der Skulptur zeigte. "Ich frage mich, was diese Skulpturen darstellen sollen. Solche Kreaturen habe ich noch nie gesehen." "Ist doch egal, das Wichtigste ist doch nur, dass du so aussiehst wie sie." sagte Krakua erneut. Bima hatte für diesen Scherz nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig und lief an Krakua vorbei. "Komm schon, das war doch nur ein Spaß!" sagte Krakua. Bima drehte sich zu seinem Toa-Bruder um und wollte ihn antworten, doch da sah er, dass die Skulptur ihre Augen öffnete. Kapitel 3: Kreaturen der Dunkelheit Die Figur sprang auf Bima zu. Er reagierte blitzschnell und zog seinen Schild hervor, um die Kreatur abzuwehren. Aus den Felsen tauchten noch viele weitere Kreaturen auf. Sie sahen scheußlich aus und in ihren Augen sah Krakua das Böse. Die Kreaturen schienen nur aus Bosheit und Finsternis zu bestehen. Krakua griff sich schnell seine Schallgabel und erzeugte damit eine Schalldruckwelle. Bima mühte sich mit etwa einem halben Dutzend dieser Kreaturen ab, er griff zu seinem Blaster und schoss einem der Monster den Kopf ab, während er zu Krakua schrie: "Weißt du, was das für Kreaturen sind?" "Nein! Solche Geschöpfe habe ich noch nie gesehen, von ihnen gehört habe ich ebenfalls nicht!" brüllte Krakua, während ein dunkles Lachen ertönte. "Das muss der Vulkan Vator sein, er muss sich unter der Kuppel irgendwie konserviert haben!" Schrie Krakua Bima zu, während er einem Monster auf den Kopf schlug. "Und diese Wesen sind ein Teil von ihm?" "Ich denke schon..." sagte Krakua und wurde von einer der Kreaturen gegen eine Felswand geschleudert. Nun sprangen zwei der Monster auf Krakua zu, doch Bima sprang dazwischen. Er hatte seinen Blaster fest umklammert und feuerte zwei Geschosse, die die wilden Kreaturen auf der Brust trafen. "Es werden immer mehr!" schrie Bima. "Sobald wir eine von diesen Kreaturen vernichtet haben, tauchen drei neue aus dem Vulkan aus. Wir müssen uns zurück ziehen, wir haben keine Chance!" Krakua sah ein, dass Bima recht hatte und nickte ihm zu. Die beiden Toa rannten auf das Loch zu, durch das sie gekommen waren und Krakua schoss eine Schallwelle über die Brücke, durch die die Kreaturen zurückgehalten wurden. Bima sprang erneut durch das Loch und sah sich um, doch es gab nichts, womit er das Loch verschließen konnte. Krakua aktivierte nun seine Kanohi Suletu und durchforstete die Gedanken der Kreaturen. "Es ist furchtbar, die Gedanken dieser Kreaturen sind nicht zu verstehen, ihre Gedanken sind viel zu finster. Keine Kanohi Rau wäre in der Lage die unverständlichen Gedanken von diesen Wesen zu übersetzen..." sagte Krakua. Er lauschte weiter den Gedanken der Kreaturen, doch dann hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme, die er verstehen konnte. Gut, meine Söhne, sobald ich genügend von euch Produziert habe, kann ich mir einen eigenen Körper schaffen und diejenigen die mich Eingeschlossen haben töten. Krakua berichtete Bima, was er gerade gehört hatte und Bima ware Schockiert. Sie mussten verhindern, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Wenn es wirklich wahr war, dass sich Vator einen eigenen Körper erschaffen konnte, dann mussten die beiden den Vulkan so schnell wie möglich zerstören. Doch sie hatten immer noch den Auftrag die Toa-Steine zu finden. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Krakua. Bima sah in das Loch, er wusste, dass die finsteren Wesen jede Sekunde das Loch erreicht haben mussten und wenige Sekunden später war der Moment gekommen. Bima sah die hässliche Fratze eines der Wesen in dem Loch, doch er kam nicht heraus. Stattdessen schien er sich vor dem Licht zu verstecken. Bima war verwundert. Er griff zu seinem Schwert und hielt es so, dass das Licht auf das Gesicht der Kreatur reflektiert wurde. Sofort verschwand das Wesen wieder in der Dunkelheit. "Licht... entweder können sie kein Licht ertragen oder sie sind noch nicht stark genug und können nur im Dunkeln leben, bis Vator stark genug ist..." sagte Bima. "Das verschafft uns ein bisschen Zeit, wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen?" fragte Krakua. Bima sah sich um. Er kannte diese Insel nicht und sie hatten keine Karte von ihr. Sie wussten nur, dass Kini-Nui ungefähr in der Mitte von Mata Nui lag, doch Mata Nui war durch den Großen Krieg gespalten worden und Vatori Nui befand sich nun in der Mitte der Insel. Das bedeutete, dass sie erst Kini-Nui finden mussten, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach den Toa-Steinen machen konnten. "Sobald wir Kini-Nui gefunden haben, werden wir auch die Toa-Steine finden. Vielleicht gibt es einen Ort hier auf der Insel, der noch besser als Versteck für die Toa-Steine geeignet ist als dieser Vulkan." sagte Bima. "Wenn er noch besser als Versteck geeignet sein soll, dann war diese Kuppel wohl nicht das Schlimmste, was es auf dieser Insel gibt..." sagte Krakua und begann los zu laufen. Kapitel 4: Das Nest Krakua und Bima liefen durch einen Dschungel. Sie kannten die Insel nicht und folgten einfach nur ihren Instinkten. Die Insel war wie leer gefegt. Seitdem sie die Insel erreicht hatten, hatten sie keinen einzigen Rahi gesehen oder gehört. Die Pflanzen, die in dem Dschungel wuchsen, waren auch nicht so wie die, die im Rest des Universums wuchsen. "Vielleicht hätten wir Tuyet nach einer Karte oder einer Wegbeschreibung fragen sollen." sagte Krakua, der ziemlich unmotiviert klang. "Solche Hypothesen bringen uns nicht weiter, Krakua..." erwiederte Bima, der voraus lief. "Wir sollten Kini-Nui finden, bevor es dunkel wird, denn in der Dunkelheit können uns diese seltsamen Kreaturen aus dem Vulkan bestimmt einholen. Sie haben etwas gegen das Licht, also sollten wir die Stunden ausnutzen, in denen es hell ist." erklärte der Toa des Magnetismus. Krakua schüttelte den Kopf und starrte dabei auf seine Füße, die er nur noch schwer zum laufen bewegen konnte. "Mir tut alles weh, ich brauche eine Pause." sagte der Toa des Schalls und setzte sich auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Stein. "Dieser Stein ist sehr sehr unbequem." jammerte der Toa des Schalls und versuchte es sich bequemer zu machen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Plötzlich spürte er etwas seltsames. "Bima, dieser Stein fühlt sich komisch an. Er ist viel zu rund, um ein natürlicher Stein zu sein und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass dort etwas eingeritzt ist..." Bima sah sich um. "Bildest du dir wieder Dinge ein? Zum letzten Mal, Krakua: Du bist kein Toa des Steins, also hör auf damit Steine zu analysieren. Spezialisiere dich lieber auf dein Element und versuche den Schall, der aus deinem Mund kommt, zu minimieren." sagte Bima lachend. Krakua lachte gekünstelt mit ihm mit und setzte eine Sekunde später wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Maske. "Nein, ich meine es ernst. Sieh nur!" sagte Krakua und klopfte auf den Stein. Bevor Bima es ihm gleich tun konnte, gab der Stein nach und fiel mit Krakua in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, dessen Boden Bima nicht sehen konnte. Sofort sprang der Toa des Magnetismus zu dem neu entstandenen Loch und rief in die Dunkelheit. "Krakua, ist alles in Ordnung?" rief er in die Finsternis. "Ja, das Loch ist gar nicht so tief. Vielleicht zwei oder drei bio. Mir geht es gut, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich bin." sagte Krakua. "Ich sehe auch keinen Weg, wie ich wieder hoch klettern könnte. Du musst meine Rüstung wohl mit deinen Magnetkräften wieder zu dir hoch ziehen." sagte Krakua, doch bevor Bima seine Kräfte aktivieren konnte, hörte er eine finstere Stimme. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die er gehört hatte, als er die Gedanken der finsteren Kreaturen in der Kuppel gelesen hatte. Du bist in meinem Reich. Das Reich der Finsternis! Von hier gibt es kein Entkommen! sagte die Kreatur. Krakua drehte sich um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er nichts erkennen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Stimme nicht tatsächlich mit ihm sprach, sondern, dass er erneut durch seine Suletu diese Gedanken hörte, da eine Suletu immer auf geringem Level aktiv war. "Bima..." schrie Krakua verunsichert. "Ja?" antwortete Bima einige Sekunden später. "Ich denke, dass ich hier unten nicht alleine bin..." sagte Krakua, während er zu seiner Schallgabel griff. Er hörte, wie Bima mit einem Satz nehmen ihm auf den Füßen landete. "Es sind die Wesen aus der Kuppel, sie sind hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es sind." "Wie konnten sie so schnell hier her kommen?" fragte Bima überrascht. Die Antwort kam sofort, allerdings nicht von Krakua. Dieser hörte nun wieder die Gedanken Vators. Ihr kennt nicht meinen wahren Ursprung. Ich bin nicht einfach so entstanden, in mir lauert eine höhere Macht, die ein Segen oder ein Fluch sein kann. Je nach dem, wer diese Macht für sich benutzt. Ich habe die Kraft alles zu tun, was ich tun möchte... ich brauche nur genügend Kraft dazu. Meine Lakaien, bestehen aus purem Schatten. Wo auch immer Schatten ist, dort können sie hin. Jeder Fleck auf dieser Insel, auf dem ein Schatten ruht, ist wie ein Portal für meine Diener, durch das sie nur gehen müssen. Noch sind sie an die Schatten gebunden, doch nicht mehr lange. "Was hast du vor?" fragte Krakua, der seine Waffe fest umklammerte. Ihr habt mich zu einem Bohrok-Nest geführt. Sobald meine Lakaien die dort schlafenden Bohrok absorbiert haben, werden sie zu mir zurückkehren und mir ihre Kraft übertragen und dann werde ich endlich in der Lage sein, mich zu rächen! "Wofür willst du dich rächen?" fragte Krakua. Für das, was sie mir angetan haben! schrie die Stimme voller Wut und Zorn. Im nächsten Moment stürmten mindestens fünf von Vators Schattendienern auf die beiden Toa zu und begannen gegen sie zu kämpfen. Kapitel 5: Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit Die beiden gingen den Dunklen Tunnel entlang. Krakua schleifte seine Schallgabel hinter sich her. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er war ein bisschen eingeschnappt, und auch ein bisschen sauer auf Bima, hätte er sich nicht so viel Zeit gelassen, würden sie nicht in diesem Tunnel rumlaufen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf Krakua aber wieder, er wusste ja, dass es nicht Bima´s Schuld gewesen war. "Weißt du eigentlich wo wir hinlaufen?" Fragte Krakua müde. "Nein, ich denke wir müssen uns wohl oder übel überraschen müssen. Das kann ja auch ab und zu ganz amüsant werden." Sagte Bima und stolperte über eine Stufe "Dämliche Stufe" stieß er dabei aus "Ich kann gar nichts sehen, wer kommt schon auf die Idee hier ne´ Stufe hinzumachen?" Fragte Bima gereizt. "Komm mal runter, Bruder, sieh es doch von der Positiven seite, es gibt... na ja... ähhh, Ok schimpf weiter". Als Krakua das sagte verdrehte Bima die Augen, machmal war es ziemlich nervtötend mit dem Toa des Schalls in der Gegend herumzulaufen, andererseits wüsste er nicht, was er ohne ihn tun würde. Bima lief weiter und geradewegs gegen eine Wand. "Ughh!" "Bist du gegen eine Wand gelaufen?" Fragte Krakua, und verkneifte sich das Lachen. "Oh....... Ja......." Antwortete Bima, der sich jetzt wieder bemühen musste ruhig zu bleiben, er stützte sich an der Wand ab, und fühlte etwas, "Hey, das ist aber eine seltsame Wand, sie gibt nach, bricht jedoch nicht durch, fast so als ob sie aus Stoff oder so wäre." Bima drückte mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, und schließlich riss der "Stoff" und seine Faust prallte gegen etwas sehr hartes, dieses begann nun zu leuchten. "Das ist ein... ein... ein... ein... ei", sagte Krakua, der das Ding hinter dem Stoff sofort wiedererkannte. "Ein was ist es?!" Schrie Bima ungeduldig. "Es ist ein Bohrok! Ich dachte die wären alle zerstört, aber anscheinend nicht!" "Ob zerstört oder nicht, wenigstens haben wir jetzt etwas, das uns den Weg leuchten kann." Sagte Bima und nahm dem Bohrok ein Schild aus der Hand. Danach verschloss er den Kokon durch eine Steinplatte. Bima grinste Krakua ins Gesicht. Und lief weiter. Am anderen Ende der Kammer waren drei Öffnungen. "Eins, zwei oder drei?" Sagte Krakua. Kapitel 6: Die Königinnen Bima hörte diesen Satz gar nicht mehr. Er war schon in den mittleren der Gänge gegangen und Krakua ging ihm nun nach. "Ob wir wirklich richtig gehen sehen wir wenn wir wieder hier stehen. Hey, das hat sich gereimt und ergibt auch noch sinn. Ich bin doch einfach der beste, oder? Sagte Krakua. Bima sah ihn nur verdutzt an und ging weiter geradeaus. "Irgendwie stimmt hier was nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber irgendetwas ist faul hier". Nachdem Bima das gesagt hatte tauchte auf einmal eine riesige Kreatur aus dem Boden auf, sie war bis an die Zähne gerüstet und bewaffnet. Bima bemühte sich nicht zu schreien, währdend er mit seinen Plasmaraketen auf die Kreatur schoss, die so hässlich war, dass sogar der Makuta von Metru Nui ein paar Sekunden gezögert hätte, bevor er sich mit dieser Kreatur anlegte. "Aus dem Weg, Bruder!" Schrie Krakua. Bima hörte auf seine Anweisungen und sprang zur Seite, kurz darauf wurde das Biest von Krakua´s Schalldruckwelle getroffen, bewegte sich aber kein Stück. Nun nahm sich Bima seine Bohrer zur hand und warf sie auf die Kreatur. "Was ist mit dieser Insel los? Wie kann es sein, dass so viele böse Kreaturen hier leben, obwohl die Insel von den Bohrok, und dem Großen Krieg gereinigt bzw. zerstört wurde?" Schrie Bima während er der Hand auswich, die sich nun in den Boden bohrte. "Diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten!" Sagte Krakua, der immernoch wie wild mit seiner Waffe rumfuchtelte. Die Kreatur zog die Hand aus dem Boden, doch als Krakua die Stelle sah, an der noch vor kurzem die Hand des Riesen steckte bemerkte er was los war. Er aktivierte seine Kanohi Suletu um die Gedanken des Monsters zu lesen. "Er existiert nicht!" Sagte Krakua. "Er ist nur eine Illusion!" Bima vertraute Krakua. Er sah wie die Hand des Riesen auf ihn zukam, und als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, verschwand der riese in einer kleinen Rauchexplosion. "Woher wusstest du das?" Fragte Bima, Krakua, der Stolz seine Brust rausdrückte. "Na, ja mein kleiner unerfahrener Toa-Bruder. Als er seine Hand aus dem Boden zog, war nicht die kleinste Beschädigung im Boden, daher wusste ich es, und als ich auch keine Gedanken lesen konnte stand es fest, denn niemand kann nichts denken". "Ich bin beindruckt, Krakua. Aber nenn mich nie wieder unerfahren, oder klein!" Sagte Bima lachend und streckte seine Faust aus, Krakua schlug ein. "HRRRRRRRRRR" Machte es aus der Dunkelheit und die beiden sahen vier hörner, die aus der Dunkelheit in den Schein ihres Tahnok-Schildes reichten. "Unserer Illusion habt ihr standgehalten, aber uns werdet ihr niemals standhalten können!" "Ich wusste, dass wir nicht richtig abgebogen waren!" Sagte Krakua und sah Bima an. "Manchmal muss man falsch abbigen um an sein Ziel zu gelangen", antwortete Bima und schoss auf die Bahrag. Kapitel 7: Bahrag Ein unsichtbares Schutzschild lies das Geschoss abprallen. Die Bahrag bewegten sich nun langsam in den Schein des Bohrok-Schildes. "Ihr wagt es in unser Reich einzubrechen, und die Bohrok eurem Willen zu unterwerfen! Jetzt unterwerfen wir euch!" Sagte Cahdok mit einem bösen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Wir haben das nicht getan, das war Teridax, der Makuta von Metru Nui. Er hat sich die Bohrok zu eigen gemacht und mit ihnen einen Krieg gestartet, das fast ganz Vohon Nui zerstört hat!" "Vohon Nui?" Fragte Gahdok überrascht, "Was ist Vohon Nui?" "Na, die Insel auf der wir uns Befinden, das ist Vohon Nui. Als Teridax, Tuyet überedet hatte einen Krieg zu führen zog die Insel Vatori Nui, hierher und ist nun das Zentrum der Insel." "Das würde die seltsamen Erschütterungen erklären, von denen uns die Bohrok-Va erzählt haben!" Sagte Cahdok zu ihrer Schwester Gahdok. "Wir können alles wieder so hinbekommen wie ihr es wollt, aber dazu müsst ihr uns helfen!" Sagte Bima und sah die beiden Königinnen an. "Wenn ihr uns helft, können wir die Toa rufen, die alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Werdet ihr uns helfen?" "Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob du die Wahrheit sagst, aber es hört ich nicht gelogen an. Solltet ihr auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen uns zu belügen, werden wir euch zeigen was es bedeutet einen Krieg zu führen, also kommt besser nicht auf dumme gedanken!" Sagte Gahdok. "Ja, aber wir müssen noch eins von euch erfahren. Wo sind die Nuva-Symbole und der Nuva-Würfel?" Fragte Krakua. "Wir wissen nicht wo sie sind. Artakha war sehr sorfältig, als er diese mächtigen Artefakte versteckte. Sie müssen hier irgendwo auf der Insel sein. Wir können euch nicht zu ihnen führen, aber wir kennen jemanden der es kann." Sagte Cahdok. Auf Krakua´s Gesicht bildete sich langsam ein Lächeln. "Und wer ist das?" Fragte er voller Vorfreude. "Die Bohrok-Kal. Sie sind extra dazu geschaffen diese Artefakte zu finden, wenn wir einmal in Protodermis eingeschlossen werden. Wir kennen die Legenden und wissen, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen wird. Deshalb schufen wir die Bohrok-Kal aus normalen Bohrok jedes Schwarmes und bauten sie so um, dass sie diese Artefakte mit ihren Krana aufspühren können". Erklärte Gahlok und sah zu den Bohrok Kokons. "Es gibt nur sechs Bohrok-Kal. Ihr müsst sie suchen, sie sind irgendwo im Nest. Viel Glück". Sagte Gahlok und wandte sich ab, kurz darauf waren die Königinnen verschwunden. Die beiden Toa wandten sich zu den Nestern und erschraken. "Aber das sind ja Millionen von Nestern, wie sollen wir da sechs finden?" Fragte Krakua und setzte sich enttäuscht auf den Boden. Kapitel 8: Das Finden der Bohrok Kal Nun spielte Krakua mit seiner Schallgabel und lies dabei aus versehen eine kleine Schallwelle los. Diese traf die Bohrok Nester und ein Bohrok sprang hinaus. Er stellte sich auf und antwortete auf Krakua´s Schallwelle, durch eine weitere. "Das muss Bohrok-Kal Kohrak sein!" Sagte Krakua und stellte sich auf. Bima hatte kaum Zeit zu antworten als aus der Dunkelheit fünf weitere Bohrok angerollt kamen. "Aha, anscheinend wecken wir alle, wenn wir nur einen wecken." Sagte Bima. "Und wie sollen die uns jetzt zu den Nuva-Symbolen und dem Nuva-Würfel führen?" Fragte Krakua und sah Bima fragend an. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie sind dazu programiert, diese dinge zu finden, wenn die Bahrag eingeschlossen sind, aber da sie frei sind brauchen sie die Nuva-Symbole nicht, geschweige denn den Würfel." "Du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, Bima. Das ist es, komm mit!" Sagte Krakua und packte Bima am Handgelenk. Die beiden rannten in die Richtung in die, die Bahrag vor kurzem verschwunden waren, und tatsächlich sie standen an einer Wand. "Bima", sagte Krakua "sperr sie ein." Das tat Bima, und in der ferne konnten sie hören wie die Bohrok Kal gingen. "Schnell, wir müssen hinterher!" Schrie Krakua und rannte in die Richtung der Geräusche. Die beiden Toa rannten, doch sie fanden die Bohrok Kal nicht. Sie waren schon weg. "Wie konnten sie raus?" Fragte Bima "Alle ausgänge sind versperrt. Diese grässlichen Kreaturen von vorhin haben den Weg abgesperrt." "Vielleicht ist das nicht der einzige ausgang". Sagte Krakua und nahm sich das Tahnok Schild um damit den Raum zu erleuchten. Auf Halber höhe des Nests fand er einen Kokon, durch den ein kleines bisschen Licht schien. Das musste der Ausgang sein. Bima erschuf eine Steinsäule, die die beiden in Sekundenschnelle zu dem Kokon brachte. "Wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Bima und lies Krakua den Vortritt. Als die beiden in das Grelle Licht traten mussten sie ihre Augen schließen. Als Bima wieder klar sehen konnte sah er 20 der Vator-Monster auf ihn zukommen. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach seinem Plasmawerfer und sah zu Krakua herüber. Er nickte ihm zu, was Krakua signalisierte sofort anzugreifen. Der Toa des Schalls stürzte sich auf die Kreaturen, doch sie fingen auf ein mal an im boden zu versinken. Noch bevor sie die Toa erreichen konnten waren die Kreaturen ganz im Sand verschwunden. "Was war das?" Fragte Bima. Da bemerkte er den Pahrak Kal, der nun auf einen Sandhügel zurollte. Kapitel 9: sechs Symbole und ein Würfel Die Toa verfolgten die Bohrok-Kal für drei Stunden. Dann rollten diese wieder in das Nest zurück. "Wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragte Krakua verblüfft, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte wieso die Bohrok augaben. "Es ist ganz einfach!" Antwortete Nuhvok-Kal. "Es gibt keine Nuva-Symbole hier!" Sagte er und verschwand im Nest. Bima setzte sich geschockt auf einen Stein. "Keine Nuva-Symbole?" fragte Bima "Wieso hat Takanuva uns angelogen?" Fragte er weiter und sah Krakua verzweifelt an. Die beiden saßen jetzt vor dem Großen Suva und starrten vor sich hin. *** Auf dem Grund des Meeres, das Mata Nui umgibt lagen sechs Toa-Kanister unter einer Steinschicht begraben, die sich bei der Großen Katastrophe entwickelte. In diesen Kanistern lagen sechs gestalten, ein Toa der Erde, ein Toa der Luft, ein Toa des Steins, ein Toa des Feuers, ein Toa des Eises und eine Toa des Wassers. Als die Große Katastrophe herrschte riefen die Matoraner diese sechs Toa Mata zur hilfe, doch sie kamen nie an. Stattdessen wurden sie unter einer Steinschicht begraben. Nun veränderten sich die Gestalten durch die Giftigen überreste von Vatori Nui, die sich im Wasser befanden. *** Krakua lehnte sich mit seiner Hand gegen den Suva, als dieser auf einmal zu leuchten begann. Aus der Spitze des Suva schoss ein Lichtstrahl und mitten in diesem Lichtstrahl formte sich ein Würfel. An den sechs seiten des Suva bildeten sich sechs Symbole. Als die Lichtshow vobei war nahm Krakua eines dieser Symbole in die Hand. "Sind das diese Nuva-Symbole?" Fragte er und sah Bima an. "Ist das der Nuva-Würfel?" Fragte Bima zurück. "Ich schätze wir werden es herausfinden müssen", sagte er und nahm sich eines der Symbole. Er steckte es in das dafür vorgesehene Loch und es begann schwarz zu leuchten. *** Unter der Steindecke gab es eine kleine Druckwelle, die den Stein auflockerte. Danach noch eine, und noch eine, und das ging solange so weiter bis der Kanister völlig frei lag. Nun wurde der Kanister, durch die Luft die sich in ihm befand, nach oben geschleudert. Kapitel 10: Eine Legende erfüllt sich Die beiden Toa steckten nun noch die anderen Symbole in den Würfel. "Wozu soll das gut sein?" Fragte Krakua verwundert. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie beginnen zu glühen, je näher sie sich dem Würfel nähern, und glühen ist entweder ein Zeichen für Kraft, bzw. Bestimmung, oder eine böse Vorhersage." "Was ist wenn letzteres zutrifft, Bima?" Fragte Krakua rechthaberisch. "Dann haben wir viel zu tun!" Antwortete Bima. Erfahre wie es mit dem Suchtrupp weitergeht in: ''What a Pitty'' Axonn und Brutaka gingen durch den langen Tunnel unter dem Mount Valmai und waren zur Kammer des Lebens unterwegs. Sie hatten eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch Brutaka fühlte etwas, er konnte nicht beschreiben was es war, doch in seinem Kopf tauchte eine Nachricht auf, so klar als wäre sie in seine Gedanken geschrieben worden. "MATA NUI! VOHON NUI! DIE BESTIMMUNG! TOA INARA!" Brutaka hatte sich sein Leben lang vor diesem Tag gefürchtet, doch nun war er gekommen. "Du musst ohne mich weiter, Bruder." Sagte Brutaka zu Axonn. "Wieso? Du kannst mich mit dieser wichtigen Aufgabe nicht im Stich lassen! Wir sind ein Team! Helryx hat gesagt dass wir nich versagen dürfen, sonst ist das gesamte Universum in Gefahr!" Schrie Axonn ihn an. "Wenn ich nicht sofort nach Vohon Nui gehe, wird es kein Universum mehr geben!" Antwortete Brutaka. "Warum, Brutaka?" "Die Toa Inara sind angekommen!" Mehr musste Axonn nicht hören. Er nickte Brutaka zu. "Dann geh, und rette das Universum, und den Großen Geist!" Brutaka öffnete ein Dimensionsportal und landete wenige Sekunden später auf einem Stein. "Na toll, und jetzt?" Fragte Krakua. "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht müssen wir warten, oder? Was sollen wir sonst tun?" Antwortete Bima. "Ich wüsste da etwas." Sagte Brutaka und sah auf die beiden hinab. "Brutaka?!" Riefen die beiden Toa ung gingen auf ihren alten Freund zu. Epilog Brutaka ging nach Metru Nui, dort fand er zwei Toa des Lichts nebeneinander sitzen. "Takanuva?" Fragte der Titan verdutzt. "Bist du das?" "Nein, das bin ich, du hast mit Takua gesprochen." Sagte Takanuva und stand auf. "Brutaka, meine Rettung, du musst mich..." "Zurück in dein Universum bringen, ich weiß!" Beendete Brutaka. "Deshalb bin ich hier!" "Woher weist du?..." Antwortete Takanuva verdutzt. "Wir.. wir... wir...!" "Ich kenne die Legende, und ich weiß auch, dass du weißt, wer ich bin! Es bleibt keine Zeit für erklärungen, Toa Takanuva, Toa des Lichts und des Schattens, deine Mission wartet in einem anderen Universum auf dich, während deine dich nach Metru Nui führt!" Sagte Brutaka und sah dabei langsam von Takanuva zu Takua rüber. Kaum 3 Minuten vergingen und Takanuva war weg. "Und jetzt zu dir." Sagte Brutaka und ging auf Takua zu. Erfahre wie es mit Takua weitergeht in: ''The buried Ones'' Charaktere Toa *Krakua *Bima *Takanuva (nur im Prolog) Bahrag *Gahdok *Cahdok Andere *Vator Kategorie:Epos